Spice! Esto no puede ser cierto
by Hannya Shirakiin
Summary: Cuando Len Kagamine, el seductor del instituto, se ofreció a estar cargo de la nueva estudiante para conquistarla, jamás pensó que en una equivocación confundieran al estudiante y éste resultara varón. Después de un suceso con su eterno enemigo, Kaito, se dio cuenta de que el albino era muy importante para él. ¿Acaso es amor? Yaoi, lemmon.
1. Esto no puede ser cierto

**Hola a todos! Como saben, sigo con los fics "Cartas" y "Miles de cartas" Pero decidí hacer otro fanfiction más. Esta vez como ya se dieron cuenta, no es de SH ni de JR, decidí hacer uno de vocaloid y también es yaoi *w*. Quiero dejar en claro unas cosas antes de empezar, así que por favor, no se vayan a aburrir xD.**

**1. Es bastante diferente a la historia "Spice" original.**

**2. Es yaoi.**

**3. Alteré las edades de los personajes.**

**4. Contendrá bastantito lime, así que si no gustan del lime, dejen de leer,**

**5. No, no avanzará a lemon, se quedará como lime.**

**Y aquí terminó todo.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, sólo la idea de la historia que están leyendo.**

* * *

><p><em>Spice!<em>

—Entonces así quedamos. Mañana en la mañana la alumna nueva se presentará aquí— La directora había estrechado las manos con el rubio, el cual se encontraba sonriendo amablemente.

—Así es, aquí estaré presente—

El estudiante tomó su mochila y salió de la oficina, se encontraba muy alegre con el favor que le acababa de pedir la directora del instituto, puesto que otra más caería en su red, la red del "Spice". Así era siempre, mujeres, seducción, sexo, eso nunca faltaba en la vida de Len Kagamine, el "Spice" de la escuela.

Había optado ese apodo porque las chicas que habían estado con él, afirmaban que él era una especia difícil de dejar, claro, eso sólo aumentaba su ego y lo elevaba a ir por mujeres que en su vida otro podía obtener, pero claro, Len era diferente, cualquier mujer que gustara siempre acababa en su cama, y eso él lo tenía en claro. No podía esperar a mañana, quería saber ya cómo era esa estudiante que se encargaría él mismo de asesorar.

El rubio siguió caminando, sus pasos suaves y serenos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una chica de cabellos turquesas y ojos del mismo tono, se adentró en su camino.

—Len...— Susurró con voz sensual.

El muchacho la atrapó entre sus brazos. Un beso apasionado se había hecho presente, mientras que sus manos impuras recorría el uniforme de la jovencita.

—Estamos en la escuela, vamos a mi casa...— El Kagamine no planeaba quedarse sin hacerle nada a la muchacha, la cual era la mejor de todas sus amantes, con la que pasaba más tiempo, la que mejor le atendía.

—S-sí—

Y así salieron del instituto, después subieron al auto del rubio. El trayecto fue rápido, llegaron tan pronto a la casa de éste que de un momento a otro ya no estaban en la sala, sino en la habitación. Como siempre, tendrían sexo, la muchacha se iría y él se quedaría con un vacío en su pecho el cual nunca desaparecía. ¿Por qué le ocurría esto? Ni el mismo podía explicarlo.

La blusa desabotonada de la muchacha cayó directo al suelo, mientras que él recorría con la mirada el fino cuerpo de la mujer. Era lo que ambos quería, pasar la tarde así, enseguida la capturó con sus brazos y la apegó contra él, sería una tarde larga, demasiado, pero daba igual.

* * *

><p>—Adiós Len, mañana nos vemos— La muchacha ya se encontraba caminando fuera de la casa del rubio, después de todo ya habían tenido un encuentro y no quedaba más. El chico cerró la puerta. La pasión y el deseo de ese atardecer ya había acabado, sólo quedaba esperar a la próxima víctima, la nueva estudiante. El rubio sonrió con tan sólo recordarlo, pronto tendría una nueva conquista en su cama, bajo él, compartiendo una sola esencia creada con el sudor de ambos. Sí, eso le emocionaba bastante. Tenía que llegar su vacío de una forma u otra, no importaba si tenía que acostarse con infinidad de mujeres, no importaba nada, pues él era Kagamine Len, el "Spice!".<p>

Con tranquilidad se dirigió a su habitación, se quitó la camiseta blanca y volvió a acostarse. Dormir, eso le quedaba por hacer.

* * *

><p>Ya había amanecido, el sol entraba por la ventana abierta de la habitación del rubio, iluminando sus finos y sedosos cabellos dorados. Él siempre había sido hermoso, todos lo sabían. Desde pequeño sus padres lo presumían por las calles, pero eso ya había acabado. El muchacho alto, bien dotado, de ojos azules y hebras amarillas, vivía sólo. Enseguida abrió los ojos y se percató de la hora. Tenía que estar listo. Se duchó y cambió perfectamente para la ocasión, iba a cautivar a la nueva joven. Después de tanto, llegó al instituto. Las miradas de todas las chicas estaban puestas en él, en su gallardía. Llegó a la oficina y con una sonrisa tocó la puerta.<p>

—Adelante— La voz de la directora dio pase para que Len entrara. Todo normal, hasta que en la silla que estaba de espaldas, se pudo notar a la estudiante que tanto esperaba Len. La directora lo miró apenada, el Kagamine apenas entendía. Se acercó un poco y casi caía al suelo por la sorpresa, la nueva estudiante no era lo que él esperaba.

—Joven Len...hubo una equivocación. La nueva, resultó ser un chico...

Eso cayó como balde de agua fría en Len. No iba a molestarse, debía aparentar ser maduro, peor claro, primero tenía que notar como era ese nuevo estudiante.

—Ya veo...no hay problema. ¿Cómo se llama?— Se acercó un poco más, notando las características del jovencito. Era muy hermoso, piel nívea, cabellos blancos y ojos grande y expresivos. ¿Enserio era un hombre? Len sintió como su corazón latía demasiado rápido, pero no entendía el por qué.

—Etto...U-Utatane Piko...— Tartamudeó un poco el albino.

"¿Enserio es un chico? Tiene todas las características de una mujer, su cabello, forma de hablar, sus ojos. Parece una chica, pero claro, muy plana" El muchacho se quedó hundido en sus pensamientos mientras que por la mirada fija del rubio, Piko enrojeció de un instante a otro.

—K-Kagamine-Senpai—

—Oh, lo siento. Directora, entonces no hay problema, seré el tutor del chico— Sonrió, iba a mantener la calma, no pasaba nada, sólo era otro estudiante más.

Ambos salieron de la oficina, no sin antes despedirse de la mujer. Caminaban por los pasillos, pero Len seguía en sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso el nuevo había captado su atención? ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte? Ni el mismo podía explicarlo. Volteó a mirarlo y una sonrisa boba se hizo presente. ¿Qué debería hacer el Kagamine?

"No puede ser, con un hombre no"...

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí acabó el primer capítulo, espero que les guste y conforme pasen los caps, se irán tornando algo más fuertes. Espero que les guste mi idea, nuevamente repito xD, tengo ask, un dark kiss, nos leemos.<strong>


	2. Así se llena el vacío

**Después de no haber actualizado por siglos, okno, tampoco xD, bueno, total, ya llgué para seguir con mi fic, hay que aprovechar las vacas para realizar mis contys y nuevos proyectos. Espero que les guste el cap, me quedó tierno, ya después habrá lime pa' la banda xD.**

* * *

><p><em>Así se llena el vacío...<em>_  
><em>

Los chicos siguieron avanzando. El rubio le mostraba cada aula al albino, mientras le explicaba algunas cosas importantes del instituto. En esos momentos, Len ni siquiera podía acordarse de su sin fin de citas con las chicas, pero al estar demasiado ocupado con el Utatane, tendría que posponer todas sus reuniones con tan bellas damas. Tan pronto terminó de mostrarle el instituto, se situaron en una banca de madera que se encontraba en la plaza.

—Senpai...— Llamó el albino.

El rubio volteó a verlo mientras sonreía.

—¿Sí?—

—¿No tiene hambre?— Cuestionó con dulzura el inocente muchacho. Len enseguida se sonrojó, el rostro de Piko le figuraba lo más puro y dulce que había visto en su vida, no podía describir lo que sus ojos presenciaban. En todo el ser del pequeño estudiante reinaba paz, inocencia, pureza y un sin fin de virtudes. Tan cautivado se quedó por lo bello que era el menor, que no le respondió, haciéndole sonrojar.

—¡Senpai!— Alzó un poco la voz, y ahí fue cuando el rubio salió de su mundo de fantasía.

—Ah..lo siento, claro, ¿quieres comer en la cafetería?—Preguntó el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza por la vergüenza.

—Eso quería preguntarle yo— El albino rió levemente por la torpeza de su senpai, provocando una carcajada en él.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose, enseguida Piko se ruborizó y desvió su rostro, mientras que Len seguía con su vista al menor. A lo lejos, una figura de una chica rubia y de ojos amarillos comenzaba a acercarse.

—¡LEN-KUN! ¡LEN-KUN!— Corriendo mientras reía llegó a los dos muchachos. El rubio la miraba indiferente, como si su presencia no le importase en lo más mínimo, era otra más de su harem y le daba igual en realidad, ella era la que más fácil le había sido conquistar junto con Hatsune Miku.

—¿Qué ocurre, Neru?— Preguntó mientras le daba una leve palmada en la espalda a su kohai.

—Se..senpai— Susurró bajito, captando la atención de la Akita.

—Len, prometiste ir a mi casa ayer. ¡Seguro te fuiste con Miku! ¡No es justo! Len...

—Shh..Me molesta que estés gritando, además interrumpes mi momento con él— Señaló al albino, que se sonrojó enseguida.

Neru lo miró sorprendida. El Spice estaba actuando muy extraño, no, no podía ser cierto, no entendía por qué estaba con ese muchacho. Llena de furia pataleó en el suelo.

—¡Que rayos dices!—

—¡Basta! Soy su tutor y debo estar al pendiente de él. De hecho, viviremos juntos porque lo transfirieron de otro país y debe quedarse conmigo. Desde hoy es mi responsabilidad y prioridad, no puedo dejarlo solo ningún momento. Es menor de edad y sus acciones debo yo de vigilar— Señaló mientras recuperaba la compostura después de haberla perdido por los gritos de Neru. Enseguida se levantó de la banca mientras que Piko imitaba su acción.

—Lo siento, señorita, pero Kagamine-senpai está ocupado y...

—¡CÁLLATE!— Le gritó la rubia haciendo enfadar al mayor.

—¡OYE! ¡No seas grosera con Utatane-kun! De hecho, ya es hora de marcharme e instalarlo en mi casa. Bye, bye— Caminó ignorando a Neru, el albino sólo lo siguió, no sin antes despedirse educadamente de la jovencita.

Cuando alcanzó a su senpai, lo tomó del brazo.

—Senpai, ¿está molesto?— Preguntó con preocupación.

—Sí, pero no contigo— Sonrió mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Piko se sonrojó y sonrió, soltó al rubio y caminaron hasta donde estaba el auto. Al subirse, Len comenzó a conducir.

—Verás, disculpa a Neru. Ignora cuando te digan algo mío o cercano a mí, las personas son algo raras y suelen incomodarme— Rió levemente. Piko asintió.

En el trayecto fueron platicando sobre sus gustos, intereses y demás. Len había conectado bastante bien con el muchacho, se entendían y bromeaban. Parecía que se conocían de toda la vida. Tan pronto llegaron y entraron a la casa del mayor.

—Mmm-es muy bonito su hogar, senpai—

Len sólo atinó a sonreír.

—Gracias, vamos, mira, te mostraré donde dormirás— Lo guió a una habitación bastante cómoda. Un baño con una gran tina para relajarse y una cama enorme, en la cual se podría dormir tranquilamente.

—Verás...mi casa es algo enorme y sólo yo vivo aquí...espero no te sientas solo...

Piko negó con la cabeza. Con preocupación dirigió su vista a la de su senpai, notando como sus hermosos ojos azules se tornaban más tristes al mencionar su soledad.

—Senpai...¿se siente bien? Si hay algo que lo hace sentir mal...podría contármelo si lo desea...— Susurró el jovencito mientras trataba de consolarlo.

Len negó con la cabeza, no quería compartirle su tristeza. Sin embargo, quizás si le contara podría entenderlo. Con lentitud se acercó al menor y lo rodeó con sus fuertes brazos. El Utatane se sonrojó, pero correspondió el dulce abrazo del muchacho.

—Nunca nadie me prestó atención..no después de la muerte de mis padres..— El menor abrió sus ojos cuales platos. —A pesar de vivir rodeado de nanas..a pesar de la inmensa riqueza que me pertenece, nunca nadie me amó...— El Spice se encontraba sensible, he ahí el motivo de su actitud con las mujeres, he ahí la raíz de ese chico playboy . Piko sólo se dejó hundir en el pecho de su senpai. Ese contacto hizo que Len sintiera correr algo dentro de él, una sensación que lo había llenado y con eso, con una persona a la cual acababa de conocer, había llenado su vacío.

"Jamás te dejaré ir...ni porque tú quieras. Serás mío y te protegeré aunque me cueste la vida"

* * *

><p><strong>Pasen a mi ask, nos leemos. Un dark kiss, los amo.<strong>


	3. Placer

Hola, sé que me he tardado mucho en actualizar, no obstante, no es porque decidiese abandonar la historia. Desaparecí para mejorar mi escritura, y ahora que he notado un gran progreso, decidí volver. Ahora publicaré cada tercer día, sin embargo, no puedo prometerlo.

También cambié la categoría, porque habrá lemon.

En fin, espero que les guste.

_Placer._

Utatane Piko, un joven adolescente, ingenuo, tierno, e inocente; características que comenzaban a excitar a aquel seductor estudiante de rubia cabellera, quien no podía detener aquellos pensamientos impuros que invadían su memoria, provocando que su cordura descendiera, y sus instintos aflorasen , deseosos de mostrarse, de ser atendidos. Len, desde que observó por primera vez a aquel adolescente de melena blanca, imaginó que no toleraría mucho el hecho de que su compañero pareciese una autentica joven de facciones delicadas y esbelta silueta, anhelaría tenerle cerca, probar su piel, saborear sus labios, poseerle como si en realidad fuese una fémina. No obstante, el suceso que había esfumado la sensatez de Kagamine, había sido aquella vez que se abrazaron en la habitación que ahora era ocupada por Piko. Definitivamente, aquel acontecimiento fue memorizado por Len, quien al recordar, no detenía sus impulsos, y con placer, acariciaba su propio miembro, mientras fantasías invadían su impura mente, llenándole con aquella sensual imagen de Utatane, frente a él, sin ropa, con sus finas y delgadas piernas abiertas, mostrando una húmeda entrada, ansiosa de ser atendida por las manos expertas de aquel rubio. Y si aquel sueño proseguía, Kagamine acercaba su cuerpo al contrario, tomándole con sutileza, degustando aquellos firmes muslos, besando la entrepierna de su kohai, acariciando aquel falo erecto que pretendía estimular al senpai. No obstante, la realidad regresaba cruelmente, cuando aquel rubio eyaculaba en su propia mano, permitiéndose percatar de que aquel erótico cuerpo no le pertenecería mientras no intensa seducir a su ahora compañero, y aquello le tranquilizaba. No podía permitirse tal placer, Piko todavía simulaba ser un niño pequeño, con expresiones infantiles, un rostro inocente, poseedor de una mirada destellante, que sin duda alguna, no podría observarse realizando actos pasionales. Len se dirigió a la ducha con lentitud, deseoso de desaparecer aquellas falsas memorias de su cabeza, y mientras aseaba su cuerpo, su fantasía regresaba, simulando a su kohai frente a él, desnudo, abrazándole por el cuello, con cada una de sus piernas a los costados de la cadera de Kagamine, mientras éste mismo empujaba fuertemente en el interior del adolescente, quien jadeaba sin control alguno, suplicando que su senpai le besase, embistiese su interior profundamente, y terminase por eyacular en su interior. Nuevamente, Len se había excitado, su miembro erecto necesitaba ser atendido, sin embargo, lógicamente Piko no sería quien le ayudase a controlar aquellos fuertes instintos, por lo cual, tan pronto terminó su ducha, se dirigió a tomar su móvil, quien permanecía en aquella grande y suave cama. Llamó a aquella incondicional amante, quien seguramente le invitaría a su hogar, pasarían la noche uniendo sus cuerpos, y después se despedirían como si nada hubiese ocurrido, susurrando un _adiós_, que secretamente disimulaba un _hasta luego._ La llamada de Len fue atendida, una voz femenina le incitó a verle, y aquel hombre no se negó aceptar. Enseguida vistió con prendas varoniles, arregló su hermosa cabellera, y depositó una nota en el comedor del salón, avisando que no llegaría hasta el día próximo. Piko no parecía escuchar los movimientos de Len, pues seguramente estaría duchándose, por lo cual, Kagamine no esperó, se marchó, condujo hasta observar el hogar de Miku, Hatsune Miku, una joven insaciable, quien cumplía desinteresadamente todas aquellas ilusiones de Len.

EL joven tocó aquel timbre, y en menos de un minuto, la silueta de la fémina se situó frente a él, vistiendo una gran camiseta, que con facilidad podía ser desprendida. Sin poder esperar, Len abrazó a la mujer, deslizó sus manos por aquella única prenda, acariciando la cálida piel de la estudiante, percatándose de la falta de ropa interior, por lo cual, con facilidad Len pudo acariciar aquellos suaves senos, los pezones rosados y erectos de Miku, quien besaba apasionadamente la boca de su compañero de clase. Ambos cuerpos se adentraron a la casa de Hatsune, quien coquetamente, dirigió a su habitación a aquel amante, que prometía acariciarle con sensualidad. Y en cuanto sus pies llegaron a su destino, Kagamine cerró la puerta, preparado para poseer a la dama. Acostándola con total sutileza sobre el suave colchón, sus manos exploraron debajo de aquella camiseta, acariciando la femineidad de la estudiante, percatándose de aquella humedad. Len no toleró más tiempo, descendió para saborear aquellos fluidos; su lengua se deslizaba por aquel clítoris, mientras escuchaba los gemidos de aquella mujer. Quizás la escena no parecía tan erótica como aquella en la cual Piko era el protagonista, sin embargo, los deseos del Spice exigían ser atendidos, sin importar la persona que fuese a complacerle.

Piko terminó de limpiar su cuerpo, y vistiendo sus ropas para dormir, dirigió su cuerpo al salón, esperando poder desearle un buen descanso a su senpai, sin embargo, le fue imposible localizarle. Len había marchado, sin permitirle saber el lugar, sólo depositó aquella nota, que al ser notada por Utatane, el adolescente idealizó a su senpai en cualquier lugar de la ciudad. Sintió preocupación por él, la noche había caído, y era riesgoso permanecer afuera, sin embargo, Kagamine no aparentaba ser un joven sereno, seguramente haría asistido a alguna fiesta. Piko decidió frenar su angustia, los deseos de dormir se apoderaban de su ser, por lo cual, obedeció a lo que su cuerpo pedía, se dirigió a su habitación, y en cuanto acostó su cuerpo sobre las suaves frazadas, cerró sus párpados, permaneciendo profundamente dormido.

La noche transcurrió con total rapidez, Len había llegado nuevamente a su hogar, e imaginando que su kohai estaría durmiendo, silenciosamente se adentró a su morada, presenciando los focos encendidos, sin embargo, sólo uno permanecía apagado, y era aquel que se situaba dentro de la habitación de Utatane. Len, siendo invadido por la tentación de entrar a aquel dormitorio, obedeció a lo que su cabeza le exigía. Delicadamente abrió la puerta, observando el bello rostro del adolescente, que dormía simulando un puro ángel. Definitivamente deseaba tenerle, sin embargo, Kagamine no se creía capaz de profanar aquella piel tan pura, tan virgen, concebía que verle era un gran placer, que definitivamente no frenaría con sexo, sino que, con amor, permitiéndose tener aquel sentimiento en su corazón, que florecía cada minuto que transcurría. No era simple lujuria, abarcaba más que aquel deseo.


End file.
